That day last Winter
by Len Hiro Yaoi Couple
Summary: The second Hiro Momiji in the archives! Yay! so excited! ;) Hiro wants to enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day, but Momiji has other plans... Rated M for: Incest (sort-of), Yaoi, Lemon, Super Sexy Sex, and about 69 other reasons. Reviews equal more chapters! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**That Day Last Winter**

By Kisa Sohma (wrap your brain around that one…)

Rated M for VERY GOOD REASONS DON'T IGNORE THE FUCKING TAGS!

Hiro x Momiji

WARNING: Yaoi Lemon Smut… And, like, thirty other dirty tags… ;)

Why yes, as a matter-of-fact, I do own Fruits Basket, and NOT NATSUKI TAKAYA. Don't rub it in. *sniff* NOW YOU'VE MADE THE AUTHOR CRY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!

It was a cold winter night, the kind when you usually just stay home and curl up by the fireplace with some hot chocolate. A day when you looked out the window and saw a world so white and bright it hurt to look for too long. A nice, easy, peaceful day. And so naturally, Hiro Sohma expected just that; no interruptions from the stupid woman, no angry cats and half-apathetic rats to bother him, just a nice, calm evening. And so naturally, the peace was broken, as it always is.

*Knock-knock*

Hiro glanced up from his cup of hot chocolate to look at the door. He considered getting it, then decided against it. It was far too cold outside to let the wind and snow in, even for a minute to shoo away an insane solicitor, out in the freezing weather, or collect a UPS package, or anything else really. He just went back to staring at the fire, relaxing and keeping warm.

*Knock-knock-knock* "Hiro, l-let me in please…"

Hiro sighed. _"What is that stupid rabbit doing here this late, in this blizzard?" _He then realized that he wouldn't get to relax at all that night, and set his beverage down. He walked to the door, opened it, and rushed Momiji in to keep the cold out.

"Momiji, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your house, especially in this weather? Why can't you leave me alone?"

The last part hurt Momiji a little, but he got over it. "Well, I w-was in my house when the p-power went out. With no h-heater, it got cold. Y-your house was the closest." He followed Hiro into the hallway as he got a blanked for the soaked rabbit. "I thought, maybe I could spend the night here?"

Hiro's eye twitched. "Momiji, can't you crash at Shigure's? Tohru's there. You can spend the night th- MOMIJI! Now the snow from your clothes is melting!"

Momiji looked down. There was a large puddle on the hardwood floor below him, and the blanket was soaked with water. "Oops! Umm… Hiro, what should I do?"

Hiro sighed again. "Just take off your clothes… I'll get you some of mine you can borrow. And a towel to dry off."

"Ok, Hiro!" Momiji began taking off his clothes, starting with the thick layer of jackets. Meanwhile, Hiro went off to fetch some clothes and a towel. On his way back, he started to think some strange thoughts he had never thought of before. _"I wonder what Momiji looks like naked… Is he big or small?" _Hiro caught himself and nearly careened into a wall. _"What the hell was that?! Momiji is another boy and my friend! I don't like him like that!" _Hiro sighed. _"What am I doing? Of course I like Momiji… It's not right, and he'll never like me back. Why fantasize?" _ He went back into the living room with his eyes closed and the clothes in his hands, outstretched. "Here, I hope these fit. There a little big on me, but they'll keep you w-

*Pop! Booooommmm….!*

Lightning had struck off in the distance, knocking out the power. The "pop" had startled Hiro, and he froze. However, it was the "boom", the roll of thunder, that scared him. One of the best kept secrets about Hiro is that he's afraid of the dark. Hiro yelped and jumped, half up, half to the left, crashing into the fully naked Momiji, sending them both to the ground. Hiro, shaking in fear, couldn't open his eyes for his fear. Momiji, however, couldn't get his thoughts under control. _"Hiro is… on top of me… too afraid to move… Wait! I shouldn't think like that… Hiro is my friend. I can't take advantage of him, and besides, Hiro likes Kisa. He would never date me… But I don't know that! I should tell him… Tonight…"_

"Umm… Hiro?"

Hiro stopped shaking, which took quite a bit of effort. "W-what, Momiji? Umm…" Hiro then cleared his throat "What do you want?"

"Hiro, I know you're afraid of the dark."

Hiro winced. It was like a punch in the stomach. His secret wasn't as well kept as he originally thought. "W-what are you talking about?! No I'm not!"

Momiji sighed. "It doesn't matter… I only said that because I'm nervous and don't know what to say…"

Hiro frowned. It wasn't like Momiji to not know what to say; quite the opposite, actually, he usually said what was on his mind without thinking. "Say about what? You can tell me anything; you know I don't gossip."

"It's not that… It's just… I REALLY LIKE YOU HIRO!"

Hiro froze again, this time from shock.

"I more than like you; I love you, Hiro Sohma. I don't care what other people think, I just had to tell you because it was killing me inside because I know you like Kisa and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and then there's the whole thing about us being cousins and different animals, but I can't help how I f-"

Momiji would've rambled on for hours if Hiro hadn't had stopped him with a deep, passionate kiss.

**Oh the suspense! Review for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own Furuba… If I did, would I really be making Yaoi fanfictions about it?

Disclaimer II: HiroxMomiji couple. Don't like, don't read.

Warning: M+++++ SUPER SEXY TRUST ME CHAPTER 3 IS WHERE THE SEX BEGINS! Sorry, I know you all want sex in chapter 2 (Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mulan steert. :} jk…) but, to paraphrase Natsuki Takaya, "Oh well! Better to drag things out."

*See book 4, chapter 20, page 42.

So, yeah, a lot of fluff in this chapter. Sorry! Author's plan. ;)

The story starts…

HERE!

Momiji's eyes widened at the kiss. He had never been kissed like that before, and coming from Hiro… It was all he could do to kiss him back. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, a flood of emotions and thoughts, ranging from confusion to ecstasy, _"What am I doing?!"_ to _"Hiro… I love you, Hiro Sohma!" _And as for Hiro, he was more shocked than Momiji! His body had reacted before his brain, and he was well beyond confusion. But for once in his life, he was _happy_. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even Kisa, and when he first met Momiji, when he was five and Momiji was seven, he knew then what love was. Not the physical sense; that would come later; but _spiritual _love. He really did love Momiji, and he wanted that moment to last forever…

But the human body has its limits, and they had to stop for air after 30 seconds. "Hiro… You… Love me too?"

"Of course I love you, stupid usagi. Why else would I have done that?"

"Hiro… I… I… I'm naked…"

Hiro jumped up, realizing that Momiji still hadn't had put his clothes on yet. "H-here. Put these on, then we can talk. I'll find a flashlight."

Momiji thought for a moment. _"Does that mean Hiro's not afraid of the dark anymore?" _Another flash of lightning and roll of thunder brought a half concealed yelp from Hiro, followed by a "cough". Momiji smiled. _"I guess not… He's so cute, and he doesn't even have to try!"_ Momiji began putting on the dry clothes. They were a little big, like Hiro had said, but they were nice and warm.

"You know, Hiro, you really ought to get some more layers. What you have on now what keep you warm very long, with the heater broken."

"I can't."

Momiji frowned. "Why not?"

Hiro sighed. "Well, I wasn't expecting the power to go out. What you're wearing is all that's left that's clean; everything else is drying, so it's still wet and cold. It's ok; I still have the fireplace… and you…"

Momiji blushed. "D-do you wanna cuddle on the couch while we figure this out?"

Hiro walked back into the living room with a flashlight. "Sure, just let me grab my hot chocolate." Hiro walked over, picked it up, took a sip, and frowned. _"It was hot a minute ago… how'd it get cold so quickly?" _He went back to the kitchen and dumped it out. When he sat down on the couch, he was still annoyed at the loss of his drink until Momiji came over and sat down next to him.

"So… You really like me, Hiro?"

This time, Hiro blushed. He wasn't expecting Momiji to be so up-front about it, and it caught him off guard.

"O-of course I like you! Where'd you get the idea that I might not?"

"I-I just wanted to be sure…"

"Momiji, we just made out. I don't like you, I _love _you. A lot. And… I just didn't really know how to tell you, since we're both boys, and with my personality… I didn't know how you would react."

The room fell into silence. Another flash of lightning and roll of thunder brought another yelp of surprise. …Followed by another cough…

"Hiro, why are you afraid of the dark?"

Hiro was stunned. "I-I'm not afraid of the dark! It's just… the… *mumble mumble*…"

"Hiro, you can tell me anything."

Hiro looked up at Momiji. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course! I would never make fun of you."

Hiro sighed again. "It's… the lightning…"

Momiji blushed. _"Why does he have to be so god damn cute?!"_

"Hiro, it's ok. You don't have to be ashamed."

But Hiro was. He decided to change the topic. "Who's gonna come get you, anyway? Don't you have to go home?"

Momiji smiled, recognizing the awkward tone in Hiro's voice. "I'll call Tohru to see if she can come pick me up. I'll use my cell phone, since telephone lines are probably down."

Hiro blinked. "What do the phone lines have to do with anything? The power's already out; It doesn't matter…"

But Momiji was already talking to Tohru and didn't hear Hiro's remark…

A little later…

"So… what did the stupid woman say?"

"Can't you call her Tohru? That is her _real _ name, you know…"

Hiro's eye twitched again. "I _ know _her name is Tohru. That's just what _I _call her… That's not the point! What did she say?"

"She said she can't get through until tomorrow; It's too late now."

Hiro sighed. "So I guess y-you'll sleep over h-here. I'll go get some b-blankets."

Momiji frowned. "Hiro, you must be freezing! Come here… you can cuddle with me… we can get more blankets later."

Hiro blushed madly. "T-thanks… I… I love you, Momiji."

Momiji smiled. "I love you too, Hiro."

After a little while, Hiro fell asleep in Momiji's lap.

**Oh, the fucking suspense, it never ends! ;) **

So, yeah… probably more fluff next chapter… I have a story line roughly drawn out in my head, so… Chapter 3: fluff. Chapter 4: Lemon (Yay!) Chapter 5: other's find out… etc. etc.

So, review and keep me informed on any ideas you have! I incorporate all good ideas into my stories, with full credit. ;p

P.S. during this story, Satsuki (Hiro's mom) is out, and this is when she was still pregnant, for an idea of when this takes place. And, as you should know, Momiji lives alone, so no parents out looking for him…

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Not gonna bother (see chapter 2)

Warning: *Yawn*

Author's note: zzz… zzz… zzz… *snort* "Huh… Wha- WHAT?! Oh yeah, the story… Right…

The story continues

Here!

When Hiro woke up, he glanced at the clock and realized it was 2:34 A.M. He then looked at Momiji and realized that they were still on the couch, and that he had fallen asleep on top of Momiji, with Momiji's arms wrapped around him, and that his legs were wrapped around Momiji's. He blushed. He slowly got up and uncurled himself from his newly found boyfriend and, without waking him up, got up and looked out the window. The blizzard, combined with the thunderstorm, had left ice _everywhere_ on the house and surrounding walls. _"Well, there's no way Tohru can get through now, so I guess Momiji can stay here a little longer." _

Hiro heard Momiji stir and turned around to see Momiji wake up. "Hiro? What are you doing up so late?"

"I woke up… Listen, Momiji, you'll have to stay here a few more days… I don't think Tohru can get in. The rain turned the snow into ice."

Momiji blinked. "But that's ok. We can have some fun while I'm here. With Auntie Satsuki gone, we can… WALK AROUND IN OUR UNDERWEAR!"

An awkward silence fell across the room. "Momiji, the power's out. It's too cold for that…"

"Oh yeah… But how come you're not cold, then?"

"I… I don't know… It feels warm… Hey, wait… the clock's working! The power's back on!"

"Yay! The heater's working!" Momiji began stripping down to his (or Hiro's, technically) underwear.

Hiro coughed, blinked, blushed, and closed his eyes. "Momiji! That doesn't mean you _should_ walk around in your underwear!"

Momiji blinked. "Why not? It's warm enough now, and besides, if we're going to date, we should… get more comfortable being close to naked near each other."

Hiro blushed. But what Momiji said made sense enough. If they _were _going to date, shouldn't they get used to this kind of thing? Hiro shrugged and began undressing.

When they had both stripped to underwear, Momiji said, "Well, I'll go make breakfast."

Hiro looked at the clock again. _2:41 A.M. _"At 2:40 in the morning? Why so early?"

Momiji shrugged. "I dunno. We're already up, and I'm kind of hungry. Do you want anything?"

Hiro nodded his head. "Do you know how to make pancakes?"

Momiji shook his head.

Hiro groaned. "Neither do I!"

45 minutes, 4 Google searches, and 3 failed attempts later…

"Hiro! The pancakes are done!"

Hiro came trotting down the stairs. "Finally! What took so long?"

Momiji handed Hiro a plate of warm, buttery pancakes. "Well, with a lot of trial-and-error, I finally made these!" Hiro and Momiji sat down and started eating.

Hiro smiled. "These actually taste pretty good."

"You like them?"

"Yeah!" Hiro smiled. "Just like I like you…!"

"Awww… I love you too, Hiro!"

They both ate in silence for a while, occasionally giving each other a blush or a smile. After a while, Hiro spoke up.

"Sooo… When will we start having sex?"

Momiji choked on his pancake. "Wh-Wha-? H-Hiro! You're only 12!"

"I know… but you're almost 16, so you can help me. I wanna… Make you happy… And I wanna have sex with you. I know your still a virgin, so we can lose our virginity together."

Hiro's speech caused Momiji to drop his fork and jaw onto the plate. "I-I don't know… At only 12…?"

"Please, Momiji! I really want this…"

Hiro looked at Momiji expectantly. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really half a minute, Momiji softly whispered, "Ok."

**MORE SUSPENSE!**

Dafuq did I just write… Anyway, like I said, lots of fluff. Chapter 4 will be better, I promise. I know It's kinda crappy right now… I'm workin' on it, promise. Sorry this one was so short!

Also, in case you're wondering, Hiro soft side is being drawn-out by Momiji. It goes away when he talks to other characters, trust me. Just wait 'till chapters 5 and 6… You'll see…

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I need a cute picture for the cover of That Day Last Winter. If you can (and want to), email me a full-color picture of Hiro and Momiji to rcorsen ("at" symbol) sbcglobal . net because I REALLY need one. (Stupid won't let me type in full email URL's...) The best picture makes on the cover; I'll be judge. ;) Thank you so much!

-Len Hiro Yaoi Couple

P.S. The REAL chapter 4 is almost done! Hang tight; I'll probably finish it tonight! (Hey that rhymes...)


End file.
